


Capture the Flag

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Drabble, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Quidditch, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Katie, despite playing for Gryffindor, sneaks into the bleachers to watch the Slytherins play...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone enjoys :) This idea is actually something I could see becoming expanded upon and even taken in a different direction. I never realized quite how much effort one could put into a proper drabble until I started this. Too many thoughts, not enough words!

  
Katie shouldn't be out today, not at the Quidditch match. And she certainly shouldn’t be disguised in Slytherin attire, but she was.   
  
And even that wasn’t the worst of it.   
  
Screaming, Katie was cheering on one particular Slytherin bloke with all the air she had in her lungs. Something she simply couldn’t be doing, not the good Gryffindor girl, Katie Bell.   
  
But she was, she was cheering on Marcus Flint. And she was _loving_ it.   
  
Maybe, Katie wasn’t the good girl everyone thought.   
  
And maybe, the exhilaration of doing something just a little bit wrong, felt very right to Katie.   
  
\---  
  
Flying high above the bleachers, Captain Marcus Flint caught sight of his infamous girlfriend, Katie Bell, tucked away in Slytherin seats. Wicked thing she was, Marcus grinned, nailing a quaffle toward the goal. She looked perfect there.   
  
_“Come cheer me on, Kat,” He’d whispered in her ear, “You want me to win don’t you?”_  
  
 _“I can’t,” She protested, “I play for Gryffindor, remember?”_  
  
 _“So be a Slytherin for the day…”_  
  
If the Gryffindor gits could see her now, Marcus sneered, waving a flag and screaming his name. What a wicked, wicked girl he’d brought out of little Miss Katie Bell.


End file.
